The Hidden wounds
by Anime-Girl2018
Summary: Skylar Lowman is Happy's daughter but he didn't know about her until she showed up at the clubhouse with a letter saying that she was his child and that her mother was killed. What happens when her ex boyfriend goes after her, and the person who killed her mother wants her dead as well? How will Happy handle having a teenage daughter who doesn't listen to a thing he says
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I had this book up not long ago an I took it down to do some editing on it along with book two as I edit an fix each chapter I will post it now keep in mind that chapters will not be everyday as I have a somewhat busy life**

Chapter 1:

I thought of my father as I boarded the plane to take me to Charming. I never got to know my father. He was never in my life, so I don't see how he could help, or would even want to help me in my situation. Why would he even want to be a part of my life now?

My mother had used her last breath to tell me to go to my father, whom I never knew. She said he would keep me safe. Thinking about my mother made me remember that day and how it changed my life forever.

It was a normal day; well as normal as one can be when you're a teenager. Mom and I had just got back from the store. We had to pick up some things for my seventeenth birthday party, and Mom wanted it to be the best birthday I ever had.

When we arrived, Mom went inside first, while I got the last few bags out of the car. I got the scare of my life when I entered the house and saw that an unknown guy was holding my Mom at gunpoint. His friend, who I didn't notice at first, came up behind me once they realized they weren't alone. I had little time to react as he grabbed me from behind. I'd been doing kickboxing ever since I was little, but he was too strong for me. I fought to get out of his hold, but my efforts went to waste. He threw me up against the wall and pinned me there so I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed from fear and from the hold the guy had on me. Mom tried to calm me down from her position, but nothing worked.

I was scared. Scared for my life. Scared for my mother's life. Scared that we might die like this.

Upon coming to that realization, I threw a head-butt to the guy who grabbed me, freeing myself. I was not going to let any of that happen. I ran to the guy holding my Mom and managed to take his facemask off. The guy I hit grabbed the gun that was on the floor and pointed it at me. Mom saw this and ran in front of me, shielding me. The gun went off, and that's when I screamed. The bullet, meant for me, hit my mom. She fell to the floor, blood oozing out from her wound.

"Come on, fool," The guy who shot my mom said to his friend. "We gotta get outta here before the cops come." Then he looked back at me, and in a menacing tone, said, "This ain't over, little girl. I'm coming back and when I do, you won't be as lucky." His cold eyes stared right at me, and then they left.

I kneeled on the floor next to my mother. "Mom, come on. We have to get you to a hospital," I said, trying to get her to stand up, but it only caused her more pain.

"Baby, listen to me," She breathed out. "I don't have much time left. Leave for Charming; find a man named Happy. Tell him what happened, he'll keep you safe." She stopped as blood poured out the sides of her mouth.

"There is a bag inside my closet, with a letter for him. Tell him everything, please. Baby, tell your father everything." Her last words came in a whisper and just like that, she was gone. And it was all my fault. My fault for not fighting back as hard as I could.

Getting up, I ran to Mom's room and went straight to her closet. I grabbed the bag she mentioned and opened it. Inside was a number for a man named Tig Trager. The cops had arrived while I sat on Mom's bed, feeling numb.

A cop walked in, surveying the room. He approached me. "Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked, trying to get me to respond. But I couldn't. I felt numb, and I wanted my Mom.

I shook my head, getting rid of the memory and falling back to the present just in time to hear the announcement that we were landing. I felt weird as I got off the plane. I guess it's because I'd never been on a plane in my life till now. After getting my bag, I hailed a cab and got in. I told the driver to take me to Teller-Morrow auto shop. The guy looked at me like I was out of my mind.

"Are you sure you wanna go there, little girl? It isn't safe there," He said. He gave me the creeps; I couldn't wait till I could get out of this cab.

"I'm sure. Now please take me where I want to go or I'll find another cab," I said. I was hoping he'd say no so I could get out, but my luck really sucked 'cause the cab started moving.

I was about ready to scream after twenty minutes when he finally pulled up to the lot. I got out, paid him, and watched as he bailed out of here. I turned to the shop and opened the door to an office. A middle-aged woman looks up at me.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" She asked. She was really pretty, her radiant smile adding to her charm.

I nodded. "I'm looking for Happy Lowman. I was told I could find him here," I said, feeling a bit scared. Do I really want to see him? Do I really want to know what he's like, how he looks? No, not really. But I need him.

"Who are you and what do you need to see Happy for?" She asked, like she was two seconds away from killing me if she didn't like what I said next.

"My name is Skylar Lowman. Happy is my father." Only he doesn't know about me. "I'm not old enough to live on my own and I have a letter for him," I said. I'm sure my father's going to ask me this again.

"My name is Gemma," she said. "Where is your mother?"

I felt a lump in my throat; I knew it was hard to talk about it but I answered anyway. "My mother was shot in front of me a few weeks ago. I have nowhere else to go," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I hope like hell they wouldn't fall off.

Gemma nodded in understanding. "Okay sweetheart, why don't you follow me into the clubhouse? I'll go get him, okay?"

Hearing her say that made this all the more real for me. Once I do it, there will be no turning back, which scared me.

Walking into the clubhouse was new to me. I've never been in one in my life, an ex-boyfriend of mine had a Harley but that was it. We entered the clubhouse; I walked over to the couch and sat down while Gemma went down the hall to where, I guessed, Happy was.

Looking around, I saw that there was a bar and a pool table, and to the side was a set of double doors. I looked over when I heard high heels clicking on the floor and saw Gemma walking my way. A scary looking guy was right behind her. He was tall and had tattoos everywhere. His whole don't-fuck-with-me vibe was visibly present and it made him ten times scarier.

I stood up as Gemma introduced him. "Skylar, this is Happy," She said.

Why did my father have to be scary? I thought.

"Thank you, Miss Gemma." I said, politely. I didn't know these people and from the looks of it, if I made one wrong move, I'd get killed. I didn't want to die.

"Oh honey, there's no need for you to call me miss. You can just call me Gemma," Gemma said, smiling at me. "I have to get back to the office to get some work done. Play nice, you two." She gave a pointed look to Happy. She went through the door we passed.

"So you're Happy? I'm Skylar." I said, trying to take things slow. I didn't want to rush anything, and I didn't know what Gemma told him.

His cold, black eyes assessed me. "I am. Gemma said you were looking for me but didn't even tell me why. So, what do you want?" He asked. I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to look him in the eyes when I finally told him what I came here for. Who knows how he's going to take the news.

"Do you remember a girl by the name of Brie Traeger?" I asked him. He looked at me, shock painting his features.

"What does she have to with this? I haven't talked to that bitch for seventeen years," He said. I bit my tongue when he called my Mom a bitch.

But it pissed me off.

"Well, seeing as that's my mother you just called a bitch and that she's dead, I would like it if you didn't call her that again. She used her last breath to tell me to come find you. I'm your daughter, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**First off thank you so much for the ones who commented (you know who you are) anyway I was hoping to do more work with this and post faster but life seems to have other plans for me. I promise to update when I can I am redoing this story along with a few other I have that i'm not too happy about.**

 **Please leave comments that means the world to me. Please let me what what you think**

"What the fuck you talkin' bout, girl? I ain't got no damn kids," Happy said, taking a step toward me with each word. A glare was set on his face and he looked more menacing as he drew closer.

"It's true, Happy," I said, trying to calm him down a bit. "Read the letter, please. It will explain everything."

"What the hell is going on here? Everything okay, brother?" Asked a man. He had wild, curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, but the way he looked at me scared me a bit. I don't know who he is but he looks crazy. I backed up a little, trying to put some distance between us.

"Yeah man," Happy answered. "She said she's Bree's daughter."

"Are you shitting me? My baby girl had a daughter?" He asked, looking at me like I'm just a figment of his imagination.

"And I'm standing right here, whoever you are," I snapped. "Bree was my mother. She's dead." I just want to get this over. I didn't want to relive what happened anymore and this man was just pushing me.

Happy looked back at me. "Do you have the letter, kid?" He asked. I can see a lot of my features in him and my 5'5 stature just came up to his shoulders.

"Yes, I have it in my bag," I said to him, getting my camo bag and opening it. I got the letter and handed it to him.

"Is this everything? Nothing' else I need to know about?" He asked, his glare back on his face. He's really scary.

I nodded. "Yes, that's everything for now. Read the letter, it will explain everything. I think Mom knew this was going to happen because she had the bag and everything else set up," I said. I followed him as he went to the bar and got himself a drink while I grabbed a water.

"Alright, I'm going to head back to the dorm," Happy said. "Tig, get to know your granddaughter. I'll read this letter and try to understand what the hell happened." Then he walked off.

The guy, Tig, turned to me. "So you're Bree's daughter, eh? All those years I've talked to her yet she never mentioned anything about you or her having a kid at all. How old are you?" He asked. I guess he's my grandfather since Happy did say I was his granddaughter.

"I'm seventeen and yeah, she's my mother. Don't feel bad; she never said anything about you guys either. But your eyes remind me of hers," I answered. I really want to get closer to this guy. He is, after all, my grandpa. I don't know what to feel or think about Happy yet, he still scares me.

Tig looked at me amusedly. I guess he didn't expect me to say that. I don't want to be mean but I don't want to lie either.

"Hey, Tig? I was wondering if there's a place I can crash in? I'm really tired and it was a long plane ride to get here," I said as fatigue and sleepiness finally overcame my body.

I felt like I was going to pass out any minute. I really wanted a hot shower and a place to sleep in for a few days. I haven't slept much since Mom died. I was too scared to sleep for too long, afraid that the guy who shot my Mom would come back. It's only a matter of time before he comes after me. Criminals like him don't leave any witnesses.

"Sure, sweetheart," Tig said. "Right this way. I'll let the prez know that you're using the spare room in the clubhouse for now." He led me down the hallway to where I'm guessing the dorm rooms are located. We were at the very end when he unlocked a door. He entered and I followed him. He turned to me after closing the door.

"So Happy's room and yours are connected. Sorry about that, doll face. But it's the only room we have that's not being used right now. You have to share a bathroom with him, but I'll let him know so he won't flip out on you," he said then walked out of the room.

I nodded then closed the door after him. Looking at my phone, I saw that the battery was almost dead. I sighed then started to unpack my things. I didn't bring much with me. I found my phone charger and plugged it in.

I looked around my room. It was medium-sized and had a king-sized bed with a nightstand beside it. I set down my phone on it and looked around the room some more. The walls were a plain color and above the bed was a 'Son's of Anarchy' flag. On the far wall, there was a desk with a computer on it. There was a door to the right side of the room leading to where the bathroom must be located. I put the rest of my things in the drawer. I grabbed my laptop and booted it up. I don't want to use the PC since it wasn't mine. I'm not messing with it.

I was gathering my things for a shower when a knock came from the door. I opened it to see Gemma holding sheets.

"Hey, sweetie. I brought some clean sheets for you. I don't trust those currently on the bed. Who knows who used them last or what they did in it. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the store to buy new things for your room," Gemma said, walking into the room and putting the sheets on the bed.

"Thank you, Gemma. But that's not necessary. I don't need anything for the room."

Gemma looked at me like I had no choice but to go shopping with her. I might be a girl but I'd rather go to the shooting range or practice kickboxing than go shopping.

"You're not getting out of it," she said. "We need girl time. It'll be fun. And I'm paying for everything so you have to go." Gemma gave me that look that said, 'You're going and I don't care if I have to drag you outta here kicking and screaming.'

"Ok Gemma. I'll go," I conceded. "What time should I be up and ready?" I hope it's not too early; I really am not a morning person.

"Nine will be fine. I want to get the shopping done, okay?"

Gemma walked out before I can say anything back. I grabbed my things for the shower and went to the bathroom, turning the hot water on full blast. I set my radio on shuffle and stepped under the steaming water. Eminem's 'When I'm Gone' played from the speakers and I stood there, listening. My thoughts soon went to my mother. I can't help the guilt that invaded me at the thought of her. It is, after all, my fault that she's gone. I didn't fight as hard as I could and I let those criminals get away.

I shook my head. Mom wouldn't want me to be like this. I shouldn't let her death be in vain. With that thought in my mind, I got out of the shower and dried myself. I changed and went back to my room. I changed the sheets and crashed on the bed, exhausted beyond belief.

・Happy's POV・

No way could she be my kid. It just ain't possible, I thought. I walked back to my room, kicking the door open and locking it behind me. She looked just like me though. And her eyes are, no doubt it, Bree's eyes.

Bree and I used to be a thing, until I fucked up everything. I got wasted and slept with a crow eater. And if that isn't bad enough, she happened to be present when it happened. We fought and she left.

I tried to find her to fix things between us. But I couldn't find her and Tig wouldn't tell me anything. That night, he beat my ass in the ring. I had it coming though. I barely fought back knowing I had messed up big time.

I sat down on my bed and opened the letter, Bree's handwriting scrawled on it.

 _Dear Happy,_

 _If you're reading this then that means I'm already dead. You must be freaking out about Skylar. I'm sorry I never told you about her, I never even told my dad. I wanted her to have a fresh and clean life away from the MC. She's a good kid, Hap. Got a temper on her; she got that from you._

 _Happy, she's in a lot of trouble. Some people are after me. And once they find me and kill me, they're going after her._

 _His name is Max Long. I dated him for a while. He seemed fine for the first few months but I ended it. It just didn't feel right. After that, he started to leave little things on my car and even went as far as picking up Sky from school._

 _He is very powerful and I didn't realize that until it was too late. He's crazy. I'm scared for Sky, Hap. I don't want anything to happen to her. I know you and the club will keep her safe._

 _I know I should have told you about Sky and I'm sorry that I didn't do so. I was still pissed and hurting at all the things you said that night. I know you didn't want to have any kids but I also didn't want to hear you say to get rid of her, so I left._

 _I'm so sorry, Happy._

So it's true. She really is my daughter. She does look a lot like me, but has a lot of Bree in her as well. Just finding out she's really my daughter and that some sick fuck is going after her made my blood boil.

No one, and I mean no one is going to lay a hand on me and Bree's daughter. I might not have known about her until now, but I am going to make damn sure I keep her safe. I'll talk to Tig in the morning and I'll take Skylar on a ride so we can get some shit out of the way.

Shit! I am going to have to find a place soon. She can't just live at the clubhouse. I need to talk to her before Gemma does. God, that's a scary thought. I don't want that crazy woman influencing my child. And with that I got into bed with a plan in mind.

I woke up with the sun in my face. I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I need coffee badly.

I entered the kitchen to find Gemma and Tig standing there already. Great, I can kill two birds with one stone.

"Gem, I know you probably got Sky to do some shit with you today, but I need to talk to her first. And I need you to look for a two-bedroom place for Sky and me. She can't live in the clubhouse. And Tig, we also have to talk. This has a lot to do with you too."

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I guess no one was used in hearing me talk that much, but the look on their faces was worth it. I'm going to have to get the club up to speed on what's happening. But for now, I have to find my kid.

It's still hard to think that I have a seventeen-year-old daughter. In a few weeks I might take her to meet Ma. She would love that, knowing she has a grandchild.

"Alright, Hap. But she's still in bed, though. Want me to get her up for you? You guys have to get this done. I want some quality girl time; get to know her and do some shopping," Gemma said, setting her mug down.

I nodded at her. "Yea, that'd be good. You get her. I don't want some sleep deprived, angry teenager coming after me if I do it," I said.

Gemma walked off, leaving Tig and me alone.

"It's true, man. She's really Bree's daughter. Some shit needs to be brought up to the club for a vote though, I figured we could do that later," I said to him while getting my coffee. "While I'm gone, have Juice run a name for me: Max Long. I want to know everything about him and have Juice keep tabs on the guy."

I sipped my coffee, savoring the warm liquid running down my throat. It's going' to be a long day; I'm going to need it.

"Sure thing. Anything else you need me to do?" Tig asked, looking at me like I was about to kill a whole bunch of people.

"Nah man, that's it," I said, shaking my head. "I need to get some shit together before I head out. I'll see ya around."

・Skylar's POV・

I woke up to knocking on my door. I stood up out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it up to find Gemma.

Shit, what time is it? I thought as I looked at her. I don't think I slept enough, though.

"Won't be able to go shopping today, baby," she said. "Got some shit to do for your dad. He said he needed to talk to you, so we'll do it some other time."

Did Gemma really just call Happy my Dad? That's going to take some getting used to. I've never had a father figure in my life. How am I supposed to act now that I have one?

"Okay, Gemma. Just, uhh, let me get dressed and ready, then I'll go find him," I said, then panic gripped me and that's when I started rambling. "God, what do I call him? Happy or Dad? I don't know what to do! I've never had a father."

Without me noticing, tears fell down my face. Damn, I was trying to hold them in. Gemma walked up to me and hugged me. It felt like one of those hugs Mom used to give me, it made me feel secure.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Baby, we'll take it one day at a time. Haps never had kids that he knew of and I don't know what you should call him. I guess that's something you should talk to him about. For now, just call him Happy," she said, kissing me on the forehead and leaving afterwards.

I liked Gemma; she was nice and treated me well so far. After that, I took a shower and got dressed in tight blue jeans and a tank top with a leather jacket on top. I paired it with boots.

I got out of my room and walked to the main room, finding the kitchen to make some coffee. This was going to be a long day; I'm going to need caffeine.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Tig. Or should I call him Grandpa? God, this is giving me a headache and it's not even noon yet.

"Hey, so.." I trailed off, biting my lip. This is awkward. "So, uhm, should I just call you Tig or would you like me to call you Grandpa?" I asked.

I wanted to get this done with. It's hard enough for me that I'm having a talk with Happy. I still don't know what to call him, I mused.

He grinned at me. "Tig is fine, doll face. Or if you want to call me Grandpa, that's cool too. Just please, not in front of the guys," He said.

I nodded. I'm so glad I got this out of the way. "Okay, fine with me. Tig it is, then. By the way, have you seen Happy? Gemma said he needed to talk to me," I asked.

"Yeah, he walked out front. I think he's waiting for you. He said something about taking you for a ride or some shit like that," Tig said. That sounded fun and scary at the same time. I've never been on a bike before. Mom never let me get near one so I stuck to cars.

"Okay. Thanks, Tig. I'll go find him. See you later," I said, walking out of the kitchen and then out of the clubhouse. Outside, sitting on his bike was Happy.

I walked up to him. "Tig said you wanted to have a talk and take me for a ride, I said, eyeing his bike. "I've never been on a bike before"

My cheeks heated up at that. My friends all have, I was the odd one out. I never even rode the Harley my ex-boyfriend had. Mom used to flip out if I ever mentioned anything about bikes.

"That's fine, kid. Just hop on here and put this on," he said, tossing me a helmet. "You have nothing to be scared of. I won't let anything happen to you." I put on the helmet and got on behind him. Not sure where to put my hands, I put them on his shoulders instead.

"Put your arms around me and hold on tight. I don't want you falling off," he said. I put my arms around him as he kicked the bike to life and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welp here is the next chapter I thought maybe happy could have a bit of a softer sideto him so I tried to keep him where he seemed like happy the softer side wont last long in this chapter we get to see papa happy go off on people so injoy that.**

 **Thank you to the one who commented it means a lot to know that people enjoy this so please leave me more comments it makes me want to get chapters fixed an posted up here**

Riding with Happy was a rush. Having the wind in my face blowing my hair back made me feel alive, like I was free from the binds that tied me to this cruel world. It's the best feeling I had since the day Mom was killed.

We rode for about 30 minutes just taking back roads when we finally came to a little place just outside of Charming. Happy stopped the bike and put the kickstand down. I got off and handed him the helmet. He took it and put it on the handlebars and got off too.

I walked a bit ahead and looked around. I was standing on a cliff that overlooked the whole of Charming. The view was breathtaking. Happy came and stood beside me. One look at him now and there's no denying that he's really my father.

"This is amazing, Happy. How did you know this was here?" I asked, trying my best to not make this as awkward as I was feeling.

Happy turned to look at me, and then he sat down on the edge of the cliff.

"Yeah, it is. I was a nomad before, so I kept on finding places like this in my wandering. I brought your mother here a few times," he said, looking out over the cliff. I took a seat next to him. I guess we had to talk sooner or later. I was hoping it was later though.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "Being a nomad, that is. Mom never talked about this or the club. Whenever I asked her about my father, she would avoid the question saying I wasn't ready to know." I looked down, feeling uncomfortable.

Talking about Mom made me remember the unpleasant memory of her dying. The pain was still new and raw.

"Being a nomad means I go from one place to another in a short amount of time. I don't stay in just one place. I have the open road before me and I go wherever I want to. And regarding your Mother, I'm sure she did that for a reason. I didn't know about you and I'm sure she didn't want me to be a part of your life," he said, looking at me for the first time since our serious conversation started.

I looked back at him.

"Happy, I know you didn't bring me here to have small talk. So, why don't you ask me the things you want to," I said, getting straight to the point. Not that I don't want to spend the time getting to know my father, I just wanted to get the painful shit out of the way immediately.

"Alright then. How did your mother die?"

My heart skipped a beat. He's kidding. He's going straight for the kill.

"Mom was..." I cleared my throat. "Mom was killed inside our house, in front of me. I don't know the names of the ones who did it," I said. The guilt that once consumed me came back.

"Are you telling me you were there when she was killed?" He asked, looking shocked and angry. I don't know whom he's angry at, but I'm hoping it wasn't me.

"Yes, it was my fault she's dead," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I find it easy to talk to him. I thought it would be hard since we just got to know each other, but it wasn't.

"What do you mean it's your fault she's dead? You had nothing to do with it. I read the letter, Skylar. They were coming after her that time, not you," he said, grabbing my hand with his own. His hand felt warm and rough.

"I fought back. I tried to get the gun but the other guy got it instead. He was fixing to shoot me when Mom ran in front of me and got hit," I said. The tears fell freely now. I can't hold them back even if I tried. I haven't had a lot of time to grieve over this and now talking about it made me hurt all over again.

"Listen to me, Skylar. None of this was your fault. Your mother died protecting you. I'm sorry you had to go through this. And, really, I'm not the best person to deal with feelings and sappy shit with you. We will get through this together though."

I never even thought of how he must have felt. He is, after all, my father. And I'm pretty sure he loved my mother too.

"There was nothing you could have done. They were armed. And you're living with us now, so you'll be safe. But there are rules and some things you must know," Happy said, looking me dead in the eyes.

"There's not much I can tell you. But if you get picked up for anything and asked about SAMCRO, tell them you don't know anything. We're just a bunch of Harley lovers that fix cars." I don't know why he would even tell me that. This is getting kind of weird.

Who would ask me?

"Okay, but what would I be picked up for? I don't even know what SAMCRO means," I said, looking at him like he's crazy.

"SAMCRO stands for Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original, and we're not just Harley lovers. We also do some illegal shit. That's all I can tell you until I can talk to Clay and ask how much information can be disclosed to you," Happy said, standing up and pulling me with him as well.

"Do I even want to know what it is you guys are doing? I'm pretty sure I'm all in on not knowing anything," I said. Happy looked at me like I grew two heads and another set of feet. Did he think I was crazy because I wasn't curious?

"I just told you we do illegal shit and you're not even the least bit curious to know something?" I shrugged. Happy shook his head.

"Alright. We still need to go over the rules, but we'll talk about that while we're eating. Let's go, I'm starving," He said, walking off to his bike.

Happy's not really all that bad to be with compared to what I initially thought. I followed after him and he handed me the helmet back. I put it on and got on the bike. As I put my arms around him, I felt secure. A first since Mom died.

We took off down the back roads and to the main roads again where we stopped at a little diner. Handing Happy his helmet back, I noticed that some guys were staring at me. I followed Happy inside and sat in front of him. A girl who looked to be in her twenties came over to us.

"What can I get you, handsome?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and not paying any attention to me.

That's my father you're flirting with, slut.

I suddenly had this uncomfortable feeling that I'm being stared at, and sure enough when I turned around I found the same group of guys staring at me. They're really creeping me out.

"I'll have a Coke. Skylar, what do you want?" Happy asked looking pissed off. Maybe he knows about the guys' staring.

"A 7up please," I said, looking down. The girl wrote down our orders and walked off with an unnecessary sway on her hips.

"Um, Happy can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, kid. What is it?" Happy answered. Right when I was opening my mouth to ask him, the girl came back with our drinks.

"Have you already thought about what to eat?" She asked her eyes trained on Happy. This girl is irritating me. Happy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Burger with fries. Skylar?" Happy was now looking at me. And not knowing what I should get, I just copied him. The waitress left with our orders written down.

"I was wondering what I should call you. Do you want me to call you Dad or Happy?" I asked. He's looking at me with a raised brow, like he didn't really expect that question. He looked shocked actually.

"I guess Dad will be alright, unless you want to continue calling me Happy. Why?" He asked, taking a sip from his Coke.

"I just wanted to know. I don't want you freaking out if I called you the wrong thing. And I guess I'll stick to Dad," I said, taking a sip from my drink as well.

"We need to go over the rules now, Skylar," He said, looking me in the eyes. "It's very important that you follow them. I don't want you getting hurt and shit."

He was kind of scaring me a little with how he's talking right now.

"Alright, what are these rules?" I asked. He looked scared for me. Like, something really bad was going to happen. I waited for him to speak until the girl came back with our food.

"If you need anything else, let me know," she said, with a suggestive smile to my father. The more she came back, the more I disliked her.

"Always have a prepaid phone with you at all times, make sure no one can track it. I'll get you one, if you don't have one. Always have a weapon of any sort with you. You never know when you're going to need it. Can you fight?"

I nodded, "That's not too bad. And yeah, Mom signed me up for kickboxing when I was, like, five and I've been doing it ever since." I took a bite out of my burger. It actually tasted really good.

"Good. I won't have to teach you how to fight. I'll get you a weapon, then." He sounded so casual, talking to his daughter about fighting and weapons. This is not normal. I mean, who carries around a weapon on a daily basis?

After finishing our food, we got up and Dad paid. Upon exiting the diner, I spotted the boys who were staring at me.

"Hey, nice tits, baby. Why don't you come and hang with the big boys?" One of them spoke up.

Before I can even react, Dad was already making his way to them. He grabbed the shirt of the guy and slammed him up on the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MOTHERFUCKER? MIND REPEATING THAT FOR ME?"

There's only one simple way to describe their faces: Scared shitless.

I guess Dad got his point across.

Way to go, Dad.

"So- sorry man. I didn't- didn't know she was yours," the guy stuttered. "Way too young for you, don't you think?"

That set Dad off. In one swift move, the guy was on the ground with my father beating the hell out of him. Punch after punch came raining down on his face. The guy's friends were just staring at the scene before them. Just like me. I can't really do anything though. A father's wrath is one monster I do not want to face.

"That is my fucking daughter, you asshole. You better keep your mouth shut before I blow holes into your body. Get the hell out of my sight or you won't live to see your grand kids," Dad growled, standing upright. The way he was acting kind of scared me. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of his anger. But the dude deserved it. Definitely deserved it.

He let the guy go with a shove then motioned me to the bike. He handed me the helmet, not saying anything.

We headed back to TM. I was glad when we arrived since I had a lot to think about. I followed Dad into the clubhouse, where Gemma was standing by the couches. Not knowing what I should do, I sat beside the guy she was talking to on the couch. Dad followed standing beside my spot on the couch. The man beside me had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. His gaze immediately found me and he asked Dad who I was.

"Jax," Dad started. "This is my daughter Skylar."

The guy, Jax, almost got choked on the beer he was sipping. I guess Dad having a child is unbelievable. He looked at Dad then at me then back again, like he was waiting for some punch line or something.

"Hello, Jax. My name is Skylar," I said, holding out my hand. He shook it then sent Dad a funny look.

"Hello, darling. How are you?" He asked, smiling slightly. He's cute; I'll give him that.

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked, trying to be polite. This is my Dad's friend, after all.

A bunch of guys came into the room, Tig among them. When he saw me he yelled 'SKY' then walked over to me, pulling me up off the couch and into his side. The guys looked at Tig and me. Their stares made me feel self-conscious.

Dad walked to the center of the room. "Everyone," Heads turned to look at him. "I would like you to meet my daughter, Skylar."

He held out his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me to his side, much like Tig. Everyone looked shocked, save for the ones who already knew: Jax, Tig and Gemma. Everyone seems to be making it into a big thing.

"Killa, we didn't know you had a kid," said a guy with an accent. He was tall with brown hair, gray showing here and there.

"Yeah, well I sure as hell didn't know about her until yesterday," Dad said. The guy approached me and I tensed. I felt wary now. I guess having my Mom get killed in front of me made me tense around other men other than Dad and Tig. Dad sensing this, held me tighter telling me it was okay.

"Well, lass. My name is Chibs. Nice to meet ya," the guy, Chibs, said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

Another guy came up to me. He had a Mohawk and lighting bolt tats on his head. He looked me up and down, checking me out. I blushed under his gaze. Damn.

"Hi, I'm Juice. Nice to meet you," he said, bouncing on his feet. I guess he couldn't stand still.

The guy who came up to me next, had already graying hair but bright blue eyes. On his vest were the words 'President'. I don't know what it meant though. I felt kind of weird since I don't know this guy yet he's hugging me.

"Welcome to the family, baby girl." Family? I thought this was a club.

Honking could be heard outside and everyone walked out. Dad put me behind him while Tig stood beside him. A black car pulled up. That's all I can see since I can't really look over Dad's big build.

I peeked to the side and saw Gemma step out of the car, -when did she disappear? - she ran to Jax and whispered something on his ear. He looked scared and pissed off. He all but ran to his bike, the other guy's close on his heel. Gemma in her SUV followed the bikes out of the lot.

Dad pulled me back inside and I went to my room. I logged in to Facebook and played some games. A knock came from the door, and I looked up to see Dad standing there. He walked into the room and sat on the end of my bed, handing me a phone.

"I already put all the numbers you need in there. I'll update each month. Listen, Skylar, I don't really know how to raise someone. I'm sure, sooner or later, I'm gonna fuck everything up. But just know that I'll always be there to protect you no matter what. We are your family now, so don't be afraid to talk to any of us about anything."

I scooted over to him and hugged him. It felt so good to hug my father.

"Dad, what did Clay mean when he said I'm part of the family now? I thought this was a club?" I asked. He put his arms across my shoulders.

"The club is a family. They are my brothers not by blood, but by bond. You're my daughter so that makes you a part of this family," Dad said before he stood up. I gave him a questioning look.

"I got to go do something for the club. I'll be back later, but Tig is here. Don't get into any trouble." Then he left.

I got into bed, seeing as it was already late. The club is my family, too. That made me happy since all this time it was just Mom and I. This is not going to be easy, but it'll be worth it. And with that, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is chapter 4 I do hope you enjoy this I fixed a few things so its flows better.**

 **Please remember to comment I love to read them**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of something breaking in the bathroom. I got up out of bed and entered the bathroom without knocking. I was half asleep and my mind wasn't functioning properly yet, so imagine my shock when I found my father stepping out of the shower in only a towel.

I screamed. No child should ever see either of their parents in that situation.

"Oh God! I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here!" I said, covering my eyes. I closed the door and sat on the end of my bed, heart still racing.

After ten minutes, I got up and knocked on the door. This time no one answered, so I opened the door a little to find the room empty. I did my stuff and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. It was hot out, so less clothes the better. I walked out of my room and ran straight into Happy.

"We're going to have to remember that we now share a bathroom. That way we won't walk in on each other," he said to me. I guessed that it was awkward for him too. Right when I was tried to say something, a busty blonde walked out of his room and glared at me.

What did I do? I thought. She walked off with an unnecessary extra sway of her hips.

"Yes, we have to. I don't ever want to see that much of you again," I said, my face heating up all over again. He nodded his head and walked off to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee. I did the same and sat at the bar. It was summer, so no school, and I was happy about that. I hate school so much.

"Hey, doll face. How was your night?" Tig asked, sitting beside me on another stool. He pulled me into a hug before downing a shot of jack. Really? It's like, 9 in the morning, and he was already drinking. That's kind of crazy, if you ask me.

"It was good. Hey, don't you think it's a little early to be drinking? It's not even 10 o'clock," I said, sipping at my coffee. I wondered if there was something to eat here.

"Naw. It isn't ever too early to drink, doll face. What are your plans for the day?" He took another swig from his glass.

"I'm not sure yet. Think I might go and see if Gemma needs any help with anything. Kind of looking for a job," I said. Right when I was about to get up and head outside, Gemma came into the clubhouse.

"There you are. Any idea what's wrong with Happy? He's in a bad mood." Gemma asked. To be honest, I really didn't know. He seemed fine to me this morning, but who knew.

"I don't know, Gemma. He seemed fine to me. We ran on each other this morning in the

bathroom. I forgot we shared. But he seemed fine to me." I said, finishing my coffee. I looked up at her, finding that she was smirking at me. She found this funny. I heard Tig chuckling as well. Great, they both thought this was funny. Happy and I tend to think otherwise.

"I guess that would put someone in a bad mood. Oh by the way, you're going shopping with me, so go get ready. And tell your father." Gemma said, walking out the door. I guessed she went to the office.

I put my cup in the sink and walked off to my room to get ready. I put on some cut off shorts and top. It was super hot in Charming. I was going to have to get used to that. Where I was from was hot too, but not this hot.

I walked out and found Tig in the same spot I left him. He was now talking to Chibs - he's a nice man. I liked him. I hugged Tig and said goodbye to both men. I walked outside to find my Dad working on a car. How was he still standing up? It was too hot out here. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me.

"What's up girl," He asked in his raspy voice while getting back to working on the car. It was a beat up old thing, and looked like it'd seen better days.

"Was just letting you know I'm leaving. Gemma is kidnapping me and is taking me shopping. Thought I should tell you before I leave, didn't want to you start freaking out if you couldn't find me." At me saying freaking out, he stopped working on the car and was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I would not freak out. I don't freak out over anything. And that's fine. Do you have the phone I gave you?" He asked me, wiping his hands on a rag that was in his back pocket.

"Yes, it's in my pocket. I would never forget a phone, Dad. I'm a teenager, we live to text," I said, getting my phone out and showing him that I had it. It was a good thing it was a prepaid and not on a plan, it would suck for him to pay the bill.

Gemma came walking up beside me. "You ready to go now, because I don't have all day. I'm taking your kid, we'll be back later."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car. I liked her car it was nice and fast. I liked my cars fast. We left the lot and went to Wal-Mart. We both got a cart and started on the blankets and things like that. I was a teenage girl after all; I wanted my room to look cool. I found a black and purple blanket and the matching sheets. I got a few fuzzy pillows and was going to find some posters for my room when I remembered something. I had no money to pay for all the shit I grabbed.

"Hey Gemma, I forgot I don't have any money, so I won't be able to buy any of this," I said, feeling kind of stupid that I forgot to ask for money from Happy or Tig before I left with Gemma.

"I'm paying for everything. Clay said to do it. Kind of like a welcome to the family kind of thing. We aren't short of money, baby. So don't worry about it. Get what you want." Gemma smirked. I guess my face showed how I was feeling. I was shocked. Clay didn't even know me, yet I was family to him. I guessed club life was way different than I was used to.

"Gemma, are you sure? I mean, I don't want to over spend," I said, looking at what I have in the cart already. I didn't have much, but that didn't mean the price wouldn't be high.

"I'm sure, baby. You're family and we take care of our own," Gemma said while putting something in her cart.

"Okay, then. If you say so. I want to get some posters to put in my room. And do you know of anyone that has a TV they don't want? Because I saw a cable in my room but no TV," I asked, looking at the posters. I found a Hinder poster and put it in the cart. I love Hinder. I kept on looking for posters and found a few more I liked. Movie stars like Johnny Depp and Paul Walker. We started to walk again before she answered me.

"No, but we can look at the TV's here and see how much they cost. I'm sure we can get you one. After we're done here, we're going to go to the mall and get you some clothes and things like that," Gemma said as we walked to the back of the store where the appliances were located.

We bought a small flat screen TV that was cheap. I felt bad spending all this money, but Gemma wouldn't let me put anything back.

Wal-Mart was nothing compared to the mall. I had so many clothes that I didn't even know what to do with half of them. I was so glad to get back to the clubhouse; I was ready to fall over. Gemma pulled in then backed up too close to the door. All the guys came out to the car and popped open the trunk of the car.

"The hell is all this, Gemma?" asked Clay, looking at his wife and then at me. I was really starting to feel bad about how much we spent.

"I'm sorry, I tried to put some of it back after I realized I didn't have any money but she wouldn't let me," I said to Clay. Maybe he wouldn't yell at me like Mom's ex used to. He'd get so mad when we would spend too much money, but would always blame it on me.

"It's fine, baby girl," Clay said, smiling at me. "Alright, boys. Unload this car and put the shit in her room."

Everyone got to work on it; it didn't even take them long. I walked over to Clay and told him thank you for getting me all this stuff, but he wouldn't have any of it, saying we were family and we take care of our own. Same thing Gemma said to me in the store. I got the last bag out of the truck and was closing it when Dad walked over to me.

"Hey, Dad. Is there any chance that we could go to Florida and get my things from the house? There are a lot of things there that I would like to get," I asked, hoping he would say yes to me. All my things were there, and I didn't want to lose anything from my house. And I still needed to take care of my mother's things as well.

"I'll talk to Clay about a road trip and see what he says," Dad said, waving Clay over. "There's another charter coming down that will be here soon and there's going to be a party. I won't always be around, so stay close to one of the guys or with Gemma at all times. I don't want to beat the shit out of anyone."

"Clay, Skylar needs to go back to Florida and get the rest of her stuff. I told her I would talk to you about it first," Happy said, looking at Clay. Clay looked at me then back at my Dad. He looked like he wanted to say no, but didn't.

"Yea, alright. Take a few of the guys with you to help get it done faster. Things are slow around here for now, so go as soon as you can."

I was so happy that I was going to get to go home for the last time that, out of impulse, I threw my arms around Clay's neck. Due to the height difference, it was kind of hard. I didn't care though I hugged him. It took Clay a second to realize what had just happened before he returned the hug.

I let go and ran into the clubhouse and to my room to unpack the things I got today. It took a long time to get the room clean. I took everything off the walls, dusted and stripped everything off the bed. I opened the window and let the air in before I sprayed some good smelling stuff on the bed to kill any kind of germs. By the time I was done, the room looked brand new with posters on the walls. It felt more like mine than some dorm in a biker clubhouse.

"Hey... wow baby, this place looks great!" Gemma exclaimed, coming and sitting at the end of the bed. I looked at her and grinned. I worked hard on this room and I was so tired. I didn't think I was going to go to the party tonight.

"Thank you, Gemma. It's really clean now and pretty," I said, laughing at how that sounded.

"Just talked to Clay. He said you are going to get your things from Florida. When are you leaving?" She asked me. I could tell she didn't want me to go, but I had to. And it's not like I would be going alone, I'd have Dad and a few other guys with us, so we'd be safe.

"I'm not sure yet. I haven't talked to Dad about it. We won't be gone long, and a few of the guys are going with us too," I said, sitting down next to her. I really liked Gemma. She was nice, and reminded me a lot of my mother.

"I know, baby. I just don't like the idea of you leaving. I know you'll be safe. Happy told us what you told him, about what happened to your mother. You don't have to worry about anything. We will keep you safe." Gemma gave me a hug before heading for the door.

"Gemma, when did he tell you guys about what happened?" I asked. I don't see how she could have known anything about it. We just got back. She stopped. "Clay told me just a little bit ago. He told the boys while we were shopping today. You need to get ready for the party tonight because you'll meet some people." Then she walked out the door. I guessed I really couldn't just go to bed right away.

I got some clothes out and checked to make sure no one was in the bathroom before I showered. I used my new shampoo and body wash. I left the bathroom door open so I could go back in and do my hair and makeup. I put on my clothes, a band shirt with Hinder on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and high-heeled boots. I started on my hair and put some light makeup on. I didn't need to go too heavy; I had 'natural beauty', or so my mother would always tell me.

I walked out of my room and into the main room, looking for my father or Tig. I found my Dad talking to a blonde guy. From what I could see he was really cute; short hair, nice buff body. He was drinking beer. I walked over to my dad and stopped by him.

"Hey Dad," I greeted, putting my arm around his waist in a side hug. He looked down at me. It sure sucks being so short, for people have to look down at you.

"Hey, Sky. What you up to?" He asked me, taking a swig of his beer. What is it with these guys and beer, or just drinking in general?

"Not much. Going to see what I can get into. What about you? Who's your friend?" I asked, looking at the blonde guy who was checking me out discreetly. He must've thought I didn't notice, but I did.

"This is Kozik. He just patched in not too long ago. He's down with the other guys that come up here. Koz, this is my daughter, Skylar."

He was hot.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kozik. You can call me Sky, if you like," I said, holding my hand out to him. I looked over to see Dad eyeing Kozik. I guess Dad had seen him checking me out as well.

"Sky, I want you to stay close to the ring. I'm going to be fighting tonight," Dad said, looking back at me. Now I didn't really like the idea of my dad fighting. He could get hurt, and that would suck.

"Uhh, okay, Dad. But who are you fighting? Hey by the way, Dad. When are we going to go to

Florida to get the rest of my things?" I asked. Better get that out of the way before I forget to ask him.

"I'm going to be fighting Tig and we'll go in a few days. I still got some shit to take care of first. Come on, let's head over there."

Dad grabbed my hand and led me to wherever we were going to. I saw some of the girls that were around glare at me. They were barely wearing any clothes, if one can consider those scraps of fabric clothes.

Dad and I got to the ring where he started to take his shirt and rings off. He handed them to me. Someone came up behind me and grabbed my ribs. Not thinking it through, I threw my elbow back and hit whoever it was that grabbed me. I heard a few of the guys laughing. I turned around and saw Tig bent over, trying to catch his breathe.

"God! Really, Tig? Don't you know not to do shit like that? I could have really hurt you. You scared the hell out of me!" I yelled at him, he looked up at me and smirked. I didn't think this was funny at all.

"Oh, don't even worry. You didn't get me that good, doll face. Here, hang on to my things too. You don't want to lose any of them." Tig handed me his things. And together with Dad - who looked rather proud - hopped into the ring. Clay rang the bell and the fight was on.

Chibs walked over to me and stood beside me the whole fight. I didn't like to watch it, but I wasn't going to leave either. They both were great in the ring.

"Ya doin alright there, lass?" Chibs asked. This was the first time I'd really talked to him properly. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Yep," I answered. "How are you doing today, Chibs?" Chibs was a good foot taller than me. I watched as the fight went on. Tig was getting a few good hits in. I couldn't help it, but I had to cheer on my Dad.

"YES! GO DAD!" I yelled out, Tig and Dad both looking my way. I just smirked at Tig and kept on cheering.

"I'm doing good, lass," Chibs answered, while also watching the fight. Like me, he also started to cheer. Clay had Bobby stop the fight. Both men did their bro hug.

I looked over to my side to see that Chibs was already walking off. Dad and Tig came and walked over to me, both with a towel in their hands.

"Really, doll face? You cheer for him, but not for me? That hurts my feelings, you mustn't forget that I'm your grandfather," Tig said while putting his shirt back on. He wiped his face again, getting more blood and sweat off of it. He needed to shower, like immediately.

"Well, Tig, unlike you, he didn't scare the crap out of me. And he did have a hand in bringing me into this world. My mom always said 'I brought you into this world, I can easily take you out'," I shrugged. "Just thought I'd stay on his good side, in case he decides that." I handed Dad his things back. He wasn't injured as much as Tig. Just a cut on his eyebrow. It was bleeding, but he'd be all right.

"See, I told you she was smart. Like me," Dad smirked while putting his arm around my shoulder. I immediately shrugged it off. He did not smell good at all and was all sweaty.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want to smell like sweat and blood. I'll hug you after you shower," I said to them. They looked at me kind of funny, muttering something about girls.

Tig walked off to God knows where, but out of nowhere, I was suddenly lifted and was swung around in the air. I look down and saw my grandfather's easily recognizable black curly hair.

"TIG! PUT ME DOWN NOW OR I'M GOING TO PUKE ON YOU!" That made him put me down real fast. I had to wait till the world stopped spinning before I could walk again. My dad and Tig were both laughing their asses off. Two girls walked up to my Dad and Tig, and I thought then would be a great time to leave. So I told them both goodnight and headed back to my room. Upon opening the door, I found some chick and Kozik making out on my bed.

"Get the hell out of my room you two." I said, my voice deadly.

The girl glared at me and stood up, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me that way, bitch? Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" The skank said getting into my face.

"No and I don't give two shits as to who you are, but this is my room so you two need to leave before I make you." I deadpanned, getting all up in the girl's face as well. I felt the stinging on my cheek before I registered that she had hit me.

I saw red. I grabbed the slut by her hair and slammed her head on the door. She fell onto the floor. I jumped on top of her and started hitting her back. Unfortunately, someone got me off of her. I didn't know who had me, but I started to fight them off of me as well. Next thing I knew, I was pinned to the wall, rendering me immobilized. I started to panic, remembering what happened the last time I was pinned to a wall.

"GET OFF ME NOW. GET OFF. GET OFF!" I shouted to whoever had me. I saw my dad walk up to me slowly with his hands up. He then pulled me into his arms where I fell apart. I heard Tig say something about putting their hands on his granddaughter

"Baby, are you okay?" Dad asked, trying to soothe me. All I could do was nod. I clung to him, as

if letting go would mean he would leave me like Mom did. I didn't ever want to be alone again. Dad carried me to the bed and Tig got my shoes off, he then started for the door.

"Please don't leave, grandpa! Please don't leave me!" I sobbed harder. I kept having horrid flashbacks about that day. It was harder to control my emotions now that I'd started crying.

"Alright, doll face. It's a good thing your bed is comfy," Tig said while taking his shoes off. He got into the bed behind me.

No one said a word about me calling Tig grandpa. It was the first time I ever said it. I started to drift off to sleep. My last thought was that I would do whatever it takes to keep my family safe, even if it costs me my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone im so sorry this update is super late I have been dealing with a lot and as of right now I have no clue when the next update will be as I am dealing with a lot. My grandmother just died two days ago and I will be going back to work Wednesday and so updates will be slow. But if you want to read the whole thing its on my wattpad under MoonLover19 that one is not fully edited though but both stories are on there.**_

I woke up with the sun in my face. How did I get into bed last night? My first thought was that maybe dad or Tig could've placed me in my bed.

In that second, I realized that my whole body hurt, and my head was pounding.

Things last night started to come back to me. I remembered dad bringing me to bed and then begging Tig to stay with me, and even calling him grandpa.

He was not going to be happy about that.

I looked around and found that I was alone; I got up and looked at my phone. I had 17 missed calls and 19 unread text messages. I looked at the texts first and saw a bunch from Lex and Brad.

After I read my messages, I checked all my missed calls and saw both Lex and Brad's names. I could at least call and see how things are back home. I waited for what seemed like forever just to be faced with Lex's voice mail.

'Hey Lex! Sorry I missed your calls! It's been really crazy here with meeting everyone. Call me back when you get this call.'

I hung up the phone and then went to take a shower. After my shower, I walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room, where I was hoping everyone was.

I got there and all eyes turned to me once I walked into the room.

"Um, what's wrong guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." I asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone.

Gemma was the first one to come up to me and pull me into a big hug.

"Are you alright sweetheart? I was so worried - we all were!"

Worried? Why was everyone so worried?

Gemma tightened her hug and kissed my head before letting me go.

"What was everyone worried about?" She looked at me as if I was from a different planet Uh, what did I miss?

I felt arms wrap around me. I brought my arm back and connected my elbow with whoever was behind me. I heard everyone laugh; I turned around and saw Tig doubled over, holding his gut.

"TIG! Did you not learn the last time you did that to me?" I asked, feeling really bad that I hurt him. Seeing he was in pain made me forget all about my head hurting.

"Nah baby girl, I never learn. Plus, I gotta keep you on your toes," he said, pulling me into a hug. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you - I lost your mother, I can't lose you too."

The way he said it brought tears to my eyes. I never stopped to think how he would feel about everything - I lost my mother but he lost his daughter. I hugged him back just as hard.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm ok now though, it's just my head that hurts and I'm a little hungry." I said, looking back at everyone. But the one person I wanted to see there the most was a no show.

"Well that's not hard to believe, you have been out for almost a whole week! Didn't even wake up once," Gemma said.

A week?! Gosh, the last thing I remembered is flipping out and then begging Tig to stay with me. I guessed my body needed the rest. I wondered where my dad was.

"Hey, um, where's my dad at?" I asked. It was seriously starting to bug me that he wasn't there.

"He's outside, in the shop. He isn't handling you being out for that long to good, I think he was worried. He beat the shit out of Kozik and then Tig did another number on him too." Gemma said to me. Clay walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey baby girl, glad you're doing good. Gave us all a scare, had the doc take a look at you while you were out." Clay said while putting his other arm around me.

I looked at the three people around me and thought wow these people around me are family. It's weird to think about it, as I had never really had anyone other than my mom and my best friend.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make anyone worry or upset. I didn't even know I was out that long. Hey, um, why did Tig and dad beat up Kozik?" I asked. What could he have done to get his ass beat by both my dad and Tig?

"He's the one that tried to break up the fight once he realized that you weren't going to stop beating up Ima. He's also the one that put you up against the wall."

It all came back to me now - the slap in the face, me losing it and then someone pushing me against the wall. It all was too much, I couldn't breathe. I guess they saw this, because Gemma was on me fast.

"Baby look at me, breathe, take a deep breath,"

I did what she said, taking a deep breath and then letting it out again. I did that until I was able breathe better. I remember when I was little I used to get like that, but I haven't done that in years.

"Thanks, Gemma," I looked around and saw that Clay had some water in his hand and a little pill. I took the water and drank it in one go. I guessed not drinking in one week makes you thirsty.

"Tara said to take this when you need it. It'll help with the attacks you keep having."

They handed the pill to me along with another glass of water. I took the pill and my belly made a loud rumble. I ducked my head as heat took residence on my checks.

"Go see your dad, baby, and I'll make you something to eat," Gemma said while she headed to the kitchen to make me something.

I walked to the door of the club house when I was stopped by Kozik.

He looked like hell, sporting two black eyes, a busted lip and a few stitches here and there. They really did do a number on him.

"Hey, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you." Kozik said to me as I was trying to get out the door.

To be honest, I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to see my dad and make sure he was ok, as I bet he was worried.

"No, I'm in the middle of something." I said. I didn't want to be alone with him - I didn't even want to look at him right now. He scared me and I didn't feel safe.

"We need to talk, Skylar. It's very important. It's about last weekend's party when you flipped out."

Shit, couldn't he take a hint? I didn't want to talk to him. I looked at him, I guessed he wasn't going to move. Right when I was going to speak, Jax stood beside me. I thanked whatever God there was for his timing because I really didn't want to talk to Kozik right now. I just wanted my dad.

"Everything alright here, Sky? I thought you were going to see you dad," he said, looking between Kozik and I.

"I was just on my way now. I'll see you later, Jax." I said as I walked past both men.

When Jax had walked up, Kozik had immediately moved away from the door. So I walked out into the hot sun and spotted my dad bent over the hood of a crappy car that looked like it'd seen better days. I walked to him and just stood there until he looked up, and he did a double take, surprised to see me up and about.

"I see you're up now. How are you feeling?" He asked as he was putting oil in the car. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and walked over to me, and before I knew it I was in his warm embrace.

I felt safe, like nothing was going to hurt me. I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest, breathing in his scent. It was so calming.

"I'm doing better now. Had a panic attack inside a few minutes ago and they gave me some meds for that, but right now I feel fine. I ran into Kozik on my way out. You and Tig really did a number on him." At the sound of Kozik's name, Dad tensed, and pulled away from me while looking down at me.

"What did he say? If the fucker starts something, I will kill him." Dad looked like he was ready to kill someone, and this side of dad scared me a little bit. But I guessed I was going to have to get used to him.

"He didn't say anything really, only that he wanted to talk to me about last weekend's party. By the way, I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to and I didn't mean to flip out on you guys either. It just happened." I said to him, taking a seat in the chair that was in the shop. I looked at Dad and the look on his face made me feel ten times worse than I already did. He had a look of pain on his face, like what I was saying hurt him.

"It's alright, but let's not make a habit of doing it, okay kid?" he said as he got back to work on the car

I guessed that meant we were done talking. I got up and walked back into the clubhouse and started looking for Gemma. Right then, my phone started to ring. Lex was calling me, I could hear the gummy bear song blaring from my phone. Everyone was looking at like it had two heads, so I ran and picked it up.

"Hello," I said into the phone. But as I heard her voice, I wanted to cry right then and there. I missed her so much.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK AND YOU DON'T ANSWER MY CALLS OR TEXTS AND ALL I GET IS A HELLO?!" Lex yelled into phone.

I had to pull it away from my ear, gosh she had lungs. I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me. My Dad was standing up against the wall, looking at me with raised eyebrows. When did he come in?

"Will you please stop yelling? Everyone can hear you. I would like to be able to hear later on in life." I said to my best friend. I couldn't wait till I could see her again. I walked over to the table and sat down in a chair as I waited for her to calm down enough.

"I've been calling and texting you all day and you never picked up. I was freaking out - you had me so worried. Some shit has been going on down here, Sky, and I mean real bad shit. Someone trashed your house."

"WHAT!? How bad is the damage? Was anything taken?" I asked her, feeling a little dizzy. Dad came and stood next to me.

"I don't think so. I wish there was some way for you to see the damage; it's bad, Sky, I mean really bad." Lex said. I just had an idea.

"Lex, Skype me. I'll see if Juice will let me on his computer and then I can see. I really don't want to worry unless I have to. I'll be there in a few weeks anyway." I said to her. Juice pulled up Skype for me and I logged into it.

"That'll be good - wait, who's Juice? And is he cute?" I could just hear the smirk in her voice. Dad was standing beside me and he could hear everything she was saying to me, and I felt heat rush to my face.

"He's a friend and I'm not going to answer that with my dad and Juice standing beside me. Now, I'm up on Skype, so Skype me." I said into the phone. She hung up on me. 'That little bitch hung up on me,' I thought to myself, but right then the laptop started to flash at me. Someone was video calling me. Lex lived right beside me so it didn't take long for her to get to my house; I looked at the screen as her face showed up.

"Ok then, who's all those people that are around you? Are you sleeping with them? Because you remember what happened to your last boyfriend - I wouldn't want to kill them if they hurt you." At that, my face got redder, and I thought I was going to die. God, she is so blunt at times. Everyone around me raised their eyebrows at me, like telling me in their own way that I would explain later on.

"GOD LEX, NO! THAT'S MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER!" I said to her. God, this really sucks. She looked like she was about to die from laughter.

"Oh, well, my bad. Anyway, we're here. You sure you want to see this, baby girl? It's pretty bad shit." she said. I nodded and she walked into the house. The living room was a big mess; things everywhere, Mom's bookshelf was toppled over and books were everywhere. Lex walked more into the house and into the kitchen where I had to hold back tears.

Everything started to flood my mind at seeing the blood stain on the floor. Dad took my hand and gave it a squeeze while Tig took my other. I didn't feel so alone when they did that. She went up the stairs to Moms room and opened the door. Her cream colored walls made me think about the day we painted the wall. Everything seemed fine in my mom's room - nothing was out of place. She left that room and came to mine.

"Now, before I open this door, you should know that this is the worst room out of the whole house." Lex said before she opened the door, and what I saw made me want to puke. On the wall in blood was written, 'ONLY DEAD PUSSY IS GOOD PUSSY', and a dead cat was on my bed. My once lavender colored walls bore different words, like 'dead bitch' or 'we're going to kill you'. I was scared. Like, really scared. I couldn't hold in my tears anymore and they fell down my face.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have to see this. I can start cleaning this place up if you want me to?" As much as I wanted to say yes, I didn't want her there by herself.

"No, I'll do it when a few of the guys come down and help me pack my things. Thank you, though." I said to her as my tears stopped flowing. She hung up after that.

"CHURCH NOW, GUYS!" Clay called so everyone could hear him. The boys went into church and I went to Gemma. She just got done making my food and I told her what happened. After she made sure I was ok, she went to the office. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I put the TV on and fell asleep.

================================HAPPY========================================

Clay called church - everyone was here for this one. Over the time Skylar has been here, everyone had taken a liking to her. So seeing her upset made everyone's blood boil, but mine more than anyone else's. Who would dare do that to Skylar's house? Whoever thought they were going to get their hands on my daughter would die slowly and painfully.

"Alright, so you guys already know why I called church. This needs to be dealt with. I like Skylar, she's a sweet kid, and I would hate to see her get hurt. So anyone got any ideas on how to put this shit to an end and keep her safe? Someone is coming after her, but the thing is - who?" Clay said. The whole time, I was half there and half in my head, not even paying any attention to what was being said to me.

"You with us?" Clay asked me, getting me to come back into what was going on.

"Yeah, Prez. I'm good. I was just thinking maybe it was the people who killed Bree. They did say they were going to come back and finish the job." I said, trying to get this moving along. The longer I was in here talking to them, the more Skylar needed me. And shit, I'm not the best with feelings, or kids, for that matter, but you don't turn your back on your family.

"That's a good point. I think that you and her should go up and see your mom. Get her away for a few days. It'll do you both some good." Clay said. Everyone in the room all thought it would be good.

"Alright, sounds like a plan. I've been meaning to get up there anyway."

"Good. When you get back, we will find a way to deal with this shit. Now, we got this fun town coming up. Be back by then." Clay said to me before he put the gravel down. Everyone got up and walked out of the room.

I found Sky asleep on the couch watching some cartoon. I walked up to her and tapped her on the foot, waking her up.

"Go pack a bag. We're leaving for a few days." I said, then walked out of there to the shop to finish up work. This was going to be a long few days.

==============================Skylar=============================================

Dad got me up and told me we were leaving for a few days, and to go pack a bag. But before I could ask him where we were going, he walked away from me. So I got up and walked out of my room and started to pack the things I needed like clothes, my prepay and my two chargers to both my phones. I got that down and grabbed my iPod and walked out the door, locking it on my way out.

"Hey, you busy?" Someone asked from behind me. I looked to see Kozik standing there, I guessed he had the room across from me.

"I'm busy, but if you're here when I come back, we can talk then, ok?" I said. He didn't really scare me anymore. 'I guess it was just the panic attack that made me feel like that. He really is cute.' I thought to myself.

"Oh yeah, sure. I should be back, but if you want I could text you?" he said, grabbing his phone and putting my number in it. I walked out of the clubhouse, seeing my Dad, and walked up to him.

"All right, Dad, I'm ready to go." I said to him. We started walking to the bikes and he got it started, then handed me his helmet. I put it on, but before I got on the bike I asked him where we were going.

"We're going to my ma's house," he said to me. He seemed a little weird to me, kind of like he didn't want to talk to me. I didn't say anything and got on the back, thinking that this was going to be a long few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the late update my grandmother got really bad sick an was taken to the hosptal where she passed away 3 days later so i haven't been on much but here is a chapter of The hidden wounds i do hope you like this**

We stopped a few times to get gas, and we stopped one more time for me to stretch my legs. I sat on the bike and when dad went and paid, he also got me something to drink. He walked back out and handed me my drink. He didn't look at me or even talk to me. The cold shoulder got the best of me.

"Dad, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me for the first time since we started, and the look on his face made me regret asking anything. He looked pissed, and I didn't know what I did. He didn't say anything to me, he just got back on and started up the bike.

It was about 7pm when we got there. He got off the bike and walked up to the house. I got off and followed behind him. When I got to him, he was hugging an older woman. I guessed that she was my grandma.

"Ma, this is Skylar. She's, uh, she's my daughter." he said. She looked between us both, walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I stiffened up and patted her back. This was weird and I didn't like it, I thought to myself. My Dad looked at me and then his Mom.

"How come I've never known about you before? Carl, why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?" I looked between them both. 'Carl? Really?' I thought to myself. I had to fight back a laugh, but I did let a smirk come onto my face. He looked at me and I could see the promise of pain if I ever told anyone his real name.

"Ma, I didn't know about her either until a few days ago. This is as new to me as it is to you." he said to her. They both looked at me I half waved.

"So, umm, I'm Skylar. It's nice to meet you." I said to her. She smiled at me.

"It's nice to meet you as well. I'm Marie." she said to me as she started to walk off, I guessed, to the kitchen. I looked at Dad, and he grabbed my bag, then walked up the stairs to the room. I walked into the kitchen with Marie.

"Hey, umm, can I help you cook? Mom used to let me help her cook." she looked up at me while I stood in the doorway. She smiled at me and waved me over.

"Sure, come on over here. I'm not sure what to cook though. What do you think?" she asked me, and then an idea came to mind.

"Um, how about shrimp Alfredo? Or if you don't have the stuff, we could do chicken Alfredo instead?" she walked over to the fridge and got the shrimp out, and handed it to me.

"This I haven't made in a long time. I don't really remember how to do it." she said to me. I stood in front of the sink, and she handed me a bowl so I could take care of the shrimp. I did the shrimp while she got the pan and the other things out that I said I needed. We put that on and she showed me how to make biscuits, and I got flour everywhere. While I wasn't looking, she patted my back and got flour all over me. We both burst out laughing because now we were having a flour war. We heard Dad clear his throat and we looked up.

"What are you to doing in here?" he asked with his brow raised at how messy we both were. I looked at Marie and burst out laughing again - she had flour all in her hair. I bet I looked about the same.

"We're having a flour fight - wanna join?" I asked Dad. This was the first time he'd said anything to me in a while.

"No. Clay called. I got club shit to deal with. You stay here, I'll be back later." he said and then walked out of the doorway. I heard his bike start up. I looked at Marie and tried not to cry. I excused myself and went to the bathroom and let the tears fall. I felt the buzz in my back pocket and I grabbed it. Seeing it was Tig calling me, I wiped my eyes and answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone and sniffled a little. What was wrong with Dad? He was acting cold to me, and I didn't know why.

"Hey, cupcake, what's wrong?" Tig asked me; maybe he knows what's wrong with Dad.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What's up?" I asked him. I was not the type to open up and say I was hurting - I've never been that way.

"Well, something's wrong, or you wouldn't be crying. Do I need to call Happy and find out what's wrong?" Tig asked. As if Happy would care.

"Why ask him? It's not like he cares." I said bitterly into the phone. I wouldn't think him treating me this way would hurt this bad, but it does. A lot.

"What? Baby girl, Happy does care! Why would you say that?" he asked. I thought about telling Tig everything that was bothering me, and I guessed I should.

"Ever since we left, he's been cold, and he barely looks at me. The first time he said anything to me was when he said he had club stuff to do. I don't know what I did to make him mad at me." I said, crying again while I was telling Tig everything. This really hurt.

"Baby girl, let me call you back. I have to do something." Tig said. I didn't even say bye, I just hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. I asked Maria if she could show me where the room I would be sleeping in was.

The room was small but cosy, and Marie said that I could have this room for when I came down so I'll have a place to sleep. Dad's room was next to mine. I laid down on the bed and put my headphones in, playing my music. One of my favourite songs came on - I Wish You Were Here. I started to sing along as more tears came to my eyes.

-Happy-

Sitting in the living room gave me time to think about how all this shit is messed up, and how Skyler was in the middle of it all. Thinking about everything she had been through made my blood boil. She had to go through that alone.

I didn't know what the hell I was doing. This was all new to me, and having a teenage daughter scared the shit out of me.

I couldn't believe Bree never told me this. Now that she's in my life, it's hard to think of her not in it. And the fact that she was in danger made me all the more pissed off. Who the fuck did they think they were, going after my kid? I didn't care if it killed me; she'll be safe or I'll die trying.

I heard my phone go off which got me out of my head. Clay's text said I was needed to get some info out of some guy. Maybe I could let some anger out on this punk ass.

I walked into the kitchen to see my ma and my kid fighting with flour. They looked like a mess, but Skylar had the biggest smile on her face. I hadn't seen her smile like that since she got here: it was good to see her happy. I leaned up against the door and cleared my throat. They both looked up at me. I didn't want to go, but I had to. I knew they both were safe here. I wouldn't be gone long. I told them I was leaving and for Skylar not to leave this house, and I walked out of the house and hopped onto my bike. I headed to the warehouse that the guy was at. Going down the highway I felt my phone go off. I pulled up on the side of the road and pulled out my cell without even looking to see who it was.

"You're a dumb ass, Happy! I can't believe you would do that!" I heard Tig on the line. What the hell was he talking about? Tig made no sense with what he said or did half the time anyway, but still.

"What the hell are you talking about, man? I ain't done shit." I said into the phone. I didn't want to talk to him, I just wanted to get this done and get back to my girls. They were the most important people in my life, and there at the house alone, I really didn't like that one bit.

"I just talked to Skylar, she was crying. Said you been a real dick to her, said you guys wouldn't even talk to her. Now I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but you need to make that right or so help me God, I well beat the shit out of you." Tig said. I had no doubt that he would stick to his word - Skylar was very important to him and would kill anyone who hurt her. We had to pull Tig off of Kozik before he did kill him.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to her, Tig? I don't do feelings, and having a teenage daughter is harder than you would think. I don't know what the hell to do," I said to him. I didn't mean to make her cry, but damn. I didn't know what the hell to do.

"I don't know what happened, but you got to talk to her. Fix this. She thinks you don't care and that you're mad and hate her. She was sobbing by the time I got off the phone with her," Damn it, just what I needed - a crying teenager. I had to fix this shit.

"Alright, I'll fix it. I'll fix it after I handle this first." I said and hung up before getting back on the road. It was another ten miles 'til I got the warehouse. The guy was hanging by the ceiling. My tools were already out. I cracked my neck and fingers then got to work.

It was over two hours before he started to talk, but I got what I needed out of him and then put a bullet in his head. I called Clay and then headed back home after I got rid of the body. When I got home, the lights were off. I took my shoes off at the door and went to check on ma. Skylar was still up and had her headphones on.

===================================skylar========================================

I heard a knock on my door and looked to see Dad standing in my door way. I took my headphones out and looked up at him.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked him. I hoped Tig hadn't called him. That would suck.

Dad looked tired - I wonder what it was that he was doing. "We need to talk, little girl." he said while walking in my room and sitting on the side of my bed close to me.

"Sure, what about?" I asked him. Maybe he wants to talk to me about why he was being such a jerk. I didn't do anything to make him treat me this way

"I think you know what we need to talk about, Sky. I got a call from Tig; he said you were upset and crying" he said. Damn you Tig. Why couldn't you leave it alone? Gosh, this really sucks.

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make you mad," I said to him. I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes, but I would not let them fall. I needed to be strong.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the people who hurt you and destroyed your house. Also the ones that are after you, Sky. I don't do feelings and lovey dovey type shit. I don't know how to really be a father." Well, at least I know he's not mad at me. But why take things out on me?

"I get that, but still. Just because you're mad, doesn't mean that it's ok to take it out on me. I'm scared and half the time I feel so alone it hurts." I said, one tear falling out of my eye. Damn, I gotta hold myself together. I can't let this bother me.

"You listen to me, and you listen good. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let anything happen and neither will anyone else in the club. I'll work better on not closing off, alright?" he said.

I got up and put my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist while I buried my head into his chest and let the tears out. I cried into his neck and he held me there. I felt safe in his arms and the thing that scared me most was that he would get taken away from me like my mother did. I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"I'm scared that you're going to get taken away from me like Mom was. I don't want to lose you, I love you Daddy." I said. I felt him stiffen up at the word 'love', but he pulled me tighter to him. He didn't say it back, but I knew deep down in my heart that he loved me too. I sat back on my bed and wiped my eyes. Dad just kissed my head and then left to his room. I turned out the lights and then tried to sleep, but the sleep did not come 'til really late.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok guys here is chapter 7 I do hope you enjoy this I have edited and so there** shouldn't **be to** many **things I missed but if so please over look them**

The sun was hot on my face as I opened my eyes to see cream-colored walls and a white ceiling. I got out of bed and chose some clothes to wear. Then I changed into skinny jeans and a white sweater. I looked in my bag and found my dog tags, and put them on. I left my room and walked down the stairs to the smell of food.

"Good morning dear!" I looked to my left and saw my grandma sitting in a chair, drinking coffee.

"Good morning Nana," I replied. She smiled at me. I walked into the kitchen to see my Dad cooking bacon and eggs. I stood in the doorway 'till he looked up at me.

"What? Are you just going to stand there?" He said to me, a smirk on his face.

I started to step into the kitchen to his side where a few pieces of bacon were cooling off. I took a piece and got a cup of coffee. I moaned when I bit into the bacon and eggs. Who knew my Dad could cook? I thought to myself.

Dad looked at me with a raised brow at the sound that had just come out of me. I started to blush at that - I couldn't believe that sound came out of me.

"Wanna help me make pancakes?" Dad asked me.

I replied, "Don't ya think we've had enough to eat?" And then walked over to him and got the ingredients I needed. Dad looked at me and said, "We can never have enough food!" before he stopped cooking. I looked up at him.

"Clay called. In a little bit, we got to head to Charming an' get the rest of the guys, so head upstairs and get the rest of your things." I got back to mixing up the batter and while running the plan through in my head.

"Dad, I'm scared. What if the guys that got Mom come for me there? I mean, I know at some point they will, but what if they come for me then?" I asked. Not once did I look at him. I could feel the tears wanting to fall, but I wouldn't let them.

As Dad put a hand on my shoulder, I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. His dark eyes looked darker than normal and the muscle in his jaw started jumping.

"Nothing is going to happen to you while we are there. If they do come, they'll have to go through me, Tig, and the others who are coming with us. You'll be safe." Dad said to me, looking me straight in the eye. I felt so much better knowing I had them keeping me safe.

"Alright. I trust you and the guys to keep me safe. Hey, um, Dad, what do you know about Kozik?" I asked him. I heard him choking on something and looked to see him coughing and choking on bacon.

Wow, nice Dad. I thought to myself. Why choke when all I did is ask about Kozik?

"Why are you asking?" Dad looked at me with his brow raised and a cold stare that said if I didn't choose what I said wisely, it would not end well for me.

"Oh, uh, no reason, just wanted to know." I said to him, my face heating up at the thought of Kozik. Ughh, why the hell was I blushing? I didn't like him.

"He's okay. He's a brother and one of my friends." he said to me.

I got back to making the pancake batter and then put some on the grill to cook. The whole time, Dad never took his eyes off of me. I could feel it every time I moved. My mind went back to Kozik, the way he looked. I started to imagine what he looked like in my head, his spiky blond hair, his bright blue eyes and his body. I got a good look at it the night I walked in on Ima an' him - an' I had to say, damn! The things I would love to do with that body - I wanna lick his tattoos.

I heard someone choking behind me, and turned around to see Dad spit out his coffee and look at me.

"I said all that out loud, didn't I?" I asked him. I could already feel my face heat up even darker then it was a little bit ago.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear you say that and I'm going to blame it on you being a teenager. But I never want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth while I'm still alive!" Dad said. The food was done, so we sat down and ate with grandma.

"Go pack your things when you're done eating, I'll clean up." Dad said to me, out of the blue. I didn't want to leave yet, but we had to get my other things.

"Alright. Do you know who's all coming with us?" I asked him. I really wanted to know who was tagging along - this was going to be a long trip, and I didn't want to put too many people in danger.

"Me, Tig, Kozik. I want us to be prepared just in case something does happen. I do not want to be caught with our pants down." he said to me. Oh God - Kozik was coming along.

"Oh, alright, sounds good. I guess I'm done, so I'll put my stuff in the sink and go pack." I said, standing up and started up the stairs where my stuff was waiting to be packed.

"You ready to go, Sky? I wanna hit the road. We still have a long road ahead of us." Dad said to me. He hugged Nana goodbye, then I did too. Dad got on his bike first and started it up while I put the helmet on and then he nodded to me. I got on and put my arms around him.

-later on-

Three hours and two pit stops later, we finally made it to T/M, which was a blessing. I was so happy to get off the bike and see everyone. I'd missed them. The time I had been here, they'd all taken their own special place in my heart.

I saw Tig first. I ran to him. He met me halfway and wrapped his arms around me. Gosh, who knew I would miss him that much?

"God, I missed you, doll face! No more leaving me here with these mean people!" he said to me, squeezing me a little more. He let me go right as Kozik walked out behind him. I could tell Tig didn't want him to go with us but Dad said he had to.

"Oh come on, I was only gone for a day. I'm sure you could make it. Now I have some things to do before we leave again if you don't mind." I said to him. He kissed the top of my head and I walked inside and down the hall to my room and unlocked the door.

I heard a knock on my door. I looked behind to see Kozik there.

"Uhh, hey Kozik, what's up?" I asked. He looked like he had something on his mind. I got one of my other bags out and started to put more clothes in it. They said they were bringing the club van so I could bring a few more things like makeup and a few pair of shoes. I was going to talk them into letting us go to the beach before we left, so I put a few swim suits in my bag as well.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know we didn't get off to a really good start, and I'm sorry about that. By the way, I didn't know this was your room, I kinda wasn't looking really." he said to me, his bright blue eyes looking right into my eyes. I felt this pull to him, but I barely knew him. I shouldn't have been feeling this way.

"It's, umm, alright, I guess. I'll try not to think about it that much. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I didn't mean to." I said to him.

"No, that was my fault. I didn't know. They filled me in while you were knocked out. I just want you to know that we're going to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you." he said to me, walking out of the room.

I took a nap to prepare for the adventure ahead.

Later, on the way to...someplace!

"You ready for this, doll face? This won't be easy to deal with!" Tig said to me from the driver's seat a little bit after we left T/M.

 _Was I ready for this? No._  
 _Did I want to deal with this? No._  
 _Did I have a choice in this? Nope!_

"I really don't have a choice, Tig, but who else is going to take care of this? I have to have my stuff. I don't really want to go back to that house, but you have to face your demons sometime." I said to him while getting my iPod to load. He nodded at me and I laid my head down and closed my eyes, listening to my music, drowning out the rest of the world around me while I still could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys so here is chapter 8 I did a quick edited so if there is something I missed I'm sorry I will later go back and do a full edited on this chapter..This chapter is not a fun lovely one at the start it seems that way but at the end, it will have dark stuff so if you have hard time reading about rape don't read the end**

Riding with Tig, Dad and Kozik was weird. I mean really weird; Dad was like the mom who would put you in time out for being too loud, and Tig and Kozik were the kids who got in the most trouble. They would keep fighting with each other - it was funny.

I sat in my little corner of the van and just watched. Every now and then Dad would shake his head at some of the things they would say. I leant my head against the window and started my iPod back up, only to find it was dead as we stopped at a red light. While the car was parked, I climbed into the front seat. Both Tig and Dad looked at me like I was crazy. I just smirked at them and turned on the radio. I didn't like what was playing so I changed it 'til I found something I liked, which also lead to me sing it at the top of my lungs. Happy by Pharrell. Half way through the song, it was shut off. I looked over to see Dad laughing - I mean the deep down belly laugh.

"What the hell was that, Sky?" Kozik asked me from the backseat. I looked behind me to see him smirking as well.

What? How could they not know what that song was? God, had they been living under a rock?

"The name of the song is called Happy by Pharrell, why?" I asked. I couldn't figure out what was so funny and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. My Dad's name was Happy.

"You do realize that your Dad's name is Happy, right?" he asked me and I saw he was trying hard not to laugh at that. I guessed I never really thought about that.

"Yeah...yeah, I get that now. It just hit me. Haha, that is funny though." I looked over to see Tig still laughing. It really was not that funny.

"What's so funny, Tig?" I asked. He looked at me for a long minute and then back to the road. He stopped laughing, even though I knew he wanted to, but he keep his eyes on the road.

"Oh, nothing, dollface. Hey, Hap, we gotta stop for gas soon. It's getting really late. How about we stop for the night?" Tig said. I felt Dad look over to Tig; I looked at the clock on the dash board. It read 2 am. It didn't feel so late though; where had the time gone?

"Sounds good. I've been in this cage for far too long - I think I'm going to ride my bike tomorrow. I can't take this damn thing anymore." I looked over at Dad at that; maybe he would let me ride with him? After the first few times I'd been on the back of a bike, I fell in love with it: the wind blowing through my hair, the feel of the sun beating down on my body... it was an amazing feeling.

"Hey, Dad, if you're going to be riding, can I ride with you too? Please?" I asked, giving him the best puppy dog look I could manage. Mom would always give in when I did, I thought. So let's see if it works on him too.

"We'll see about it tomorrow, alright." he said. I looked over at Dad and nodded as we pulled into a hotel; it didn't look too ba,d but not the best either. We pulled into the front of the place and Tig got out and got us a room. He only came out with one key.

"Dad - Tig only has one key. How are we all going to fit in one bed? I love you guys, but I don't want to sleep in the same bed as any of you."

Well, you and Tig. Kozik I wouldn't mind so much. Wait, what? I couldn't be thinking things like that. I didn't even know him. God, I had to reign it in, well, whatever it is. God, I need my mother.

Tig got back in the van and drove around to the room. It was on the ground, thank God. I could not make it up those steps.

This was going to be so much fun - me, Tig, Dad and Kozik in the same room sleeping... Yeah, not something I wanted to be doing.

"There are two big beds, so there well be room for two people to sleep." Tig said. I bowed my head. Let my hell start.

The van stopped and Tig unlocked the door. He walked in, then I did as well. The room was not big but wasn't small either. It was a nice size - the bed comforter was ugly though; a lime green with a candy looking print, while the walls were a tan color. I walked over and sat on the bed and then laid down. When I thought of it, I was really tired. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt...

"Don't even think about it, Sky. Go grab your bag and take a shower, then you can go to sleep. Well, after we figure how we are going to sleep." Dad said, walking into the room with his bag in hand. I got up and walked outside, before running into Kozik.

He put his hand on my waist to keep me from falling. Where his hand was felt like it was on fire. I looked up into his eyes and he started to lean down. But right before our lips met, Dad shouted for me to hurry up.

We jumped apart like something burnt us. I grabbed my bag and walked right into the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. I put my bag and leaned against the door, taking a deep breath.

I almost kissed Kozik. So I had feelings for him, but maybe it was just lust. I meant, he was really hot. But nothing like that could happen ever again - Dad and Tig would never let it happen anyway.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and looked in my playlist; I always shower with music playing. Mom used to do the same. It just stuck with me, I guessed. I picked Fantasy by Ludacris and then climbed into the shower. I started to sing along to the song...

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Give it to me now, give it to me now,

Give it to me now, give it to me now,"

I started to wash my hair, still singing the song.

"I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes

And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'

Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave

But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert

Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt

In the garden all in the dirt

Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk

Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid

In the sun or up in the shade

On the top of my escalade

Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!

On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!

What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt

Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt

Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs

Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my gradesance while in the bathroom in noting but a towel-"

I was singing it as loud as I could when there was a knock at the door. Dad's voice cut through the song.

"Hurry the hell up, other people need to go!" My face turned bright red as I realized that they could hear me singing and the song I was singing. I got dressed real fast and then walked out the bathroom. Both Tig and Kozik had a big smirk on their faces, while Dad looked like he was ready to kill me.

"Hey, guys who're ready for bed...how are we going to do this?" I asked, not thinking about what just happened while I was in the bathroom, singing my heart out. They both looked at me and then smirked harder.

"Well, you could lick me from my head to my feet...but I don't think your Dad or Tig would like that too much," There was a loud smacking sound, and then Kozik was holding the back of his head. Next thing I knew, they started to get into a fist fight.

Dad came out the bathroom to see me holed up in the corner with tears in my eyes. This used to happen when Max would get pissed, drunk or high. Mom and he would get into it; a few times I got in the wrong place at the wrong time and then I would end up hurt. Dad walked over to the guys and pulled them apart.

"Knock this shit off, you're scaring my kid...baby girl, come here." Dad said to me.

I ran into his arms and then cried...I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. Everyone was looking at me. I wiped my eyes and looked at Dad and then cuddled into his chest.

"I'm sorry, baby doll, I didn't mean to upset you or scare you...you didn't have this problem when I and Hap went at it in the ring." Tig said while handing me some paper for me to wipe and blow my nose. I looked at everyone, I knew I was going to have to tell them, I just didn't know how they would handle it.

"I think it bothered me the most because we're so close to my home and...Max used to beat mom and me up really really bad. He did some other things as well," I whispered. I could feel Dad tense up. I looked up at him and he looked ready to kill someone. He pulled me closer to him, holding me tight. Tight enough that it hurt a little.

"What do you mean, other stuff? Baby girl, did he ever touch you?" Tig asked me. I looked at him and nodded my head. I saw the anger flash in his eyes. I started to cry again - now that this was all out in the open, I felt naked and it was like everyone was judging me.

"That fucker is dead. I'm going to gut him like the pig he is." Tig said while standing up and starting to pace. Dad hadn't said anything and that worried me. I hoped he didn't shut me out. I didn't think I could deal with that.

"Sky, is there anything he did to you? Or anything else we need to know?" Dad asked, his voice more raspy than normal. I could tell he was holding in his anger. He was shaking...or was that me? I wasn't too sure. I didn't want to tell anyone anything, but I knew I had to. If not, it would end badly.

"I didn't mean to, but I killed one of Max's guys. He was trying to rape me, but I grabbed his gun and blew his brains out. Max ended up finishing what this guy started. I tried to kill him, too, but that only ended with me getting the shit beaten out of." I said, as more tears feel from my eyes. I never told anyone this, not even my two best friends. I just keep it inside of me. Not even mom knew. It would break her heart, so I just keep it to myself.

"Sky, I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill Max and you won't have to worry about him coming after you ever again." Dad said while holding me. I felt someone sit beside me and looked to see Tig sitting there with tears in his eyes. I hugged him. As Dad let me go, I clung to Tig and buried my face into his neck. I knew I was safe here with them, but it still scared me the lengths that Max would go to kill me.

"Tig, you take care of her. I'll be back. I need to get out and clear my head. I'll be back in a little bit...do you want anything while I'm gone, Sky?" Dad asked me. I thought about it and then picked up my head out of Tig's neck, looking at Dad.

"A white chocolate bar would be nice if it's not too much trouble," I said, putting my head back into Tig's neck. He held me close to him. I felt safe like nothing could touch me. I liked this feeling.


End file.
